


The Ever AFter

by lovexxxsweet



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexxxsweet/pseuds/lovexxxsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets concentrating on Bardo and Konoe, after the good end of Bardo's route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Due to the alarmingly lack of BardoxKonoe fics, I thought I would give a hand and try my best to contribute a share.  
> It will consist of ficlets at less than 1000 words each, following no real or true narrative structure. Some may be connected and some are not. I hope you will enjoy these little snippets, and forgive any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors.

1.Comfort

Several years has passed since the fight with Leaks had ended. Life in Sisa has steadily returned to normal as the Sickness and the Void, that had once been slowly draining the very essences and life, has disappeared and no longer held Sisa within a death grip.

Cats all over Sisa are now able to travel and enjoy life to the fullest without fear of death touching them.

The only fears warranted now are from other Ribika, like bandits preying on unsuspecting travelers, or getting involved with territorial disputes. However, life in general has become more enjoyable and peaceful.

That is mostly in Konoe's opinion or maybe this stems from having suffered through a tough experience in his life. That period in his life when his life was placed into grave danger and had to leave the life he once had in his home village, Karou, forever.

Konoe never expected he would leave Karou but circumstances had forced him to abandon the only home he knew. He never left willingly but he wasn't given a choice.  
Now that Konoe has the time and the chance to really think it through. Having left Karou maybe was the best choice, even if it was a forced decision.

He never truly felt regretful for leaving his home village, but maybe the only regret he felt towards his village is its destruction was partly due to his fault, or rather the work of Leaks, who is now him or was a segment of himself.

Leaks, the powerful magician that created the Sickness and the Void, no longer exists in the general sense but that cat still lives. The conscious that was once Leaks is gone, but the memories, feelings and guilt still exist. It exists within Konoe that has to now bear the burden of the pain until the end of his days or when he no longer can cope.

  
It isn't truly a good existence to bear all this suffering Leaks had created on others and to himself, but Konoe never regretted the decision to continue on living. This was the price he had to pay if he wanted to live, to live a life as 'Konoe' for just a little longer.

The cat 'Konoe' was created by Leaks as a separate existence from the magician, even if Konoe was once Leaks. He is still Konoe. And that is the life he wishes to live. A life he will lead by his own choice and decisions.

At times the pain may be unbearable and leave Konoe waking up and night from terrible nightmares. It can get overwhelming but Konoe believes he can bear it all, because he now knows he is no longer alone.

If he was alone, like he was in Karou, these memories and pain would eventually overcome him sooner, but he can bear it a little more because he isn't alone for there is another existence that helps ease his suffering.

Konoe was awoken by another nightmare. The nightmares don't come every single night but it will happen and it will never go away entirely.

  
A warm and strong arm was wrapped around his slim waist. On the back of his neck, Konoe could feel an even and gentle breath of another cat. Konoe didn't need to turn to see for he knew who it was holding him in such an intimate and comforting manner.

Konoe would place his smaller hand on the larger one that rests on his stomach. His smaller palms could be easily crushed by these other much larger and stronger hands. But Konoe knew these hands are always gentle and would never hurt him.

_Bardo..._

Konoe may have never said it or is too embarrassed to say it but during those nights when the nightmares come. What helps soothes his frantic beating heart and help ease the tension in his body and bristled fur, was the feeling of this gentle warmth.

  
Konoe could always feel Bardo's warmth and kindness.

He once told Bardo that the cat's greatest strength is his kindness. Konoe is always appreciative of it. Those nights after experiencing and suffering through those terrible nightmares, just being wrapped completely in Bardo's kindness helps ease Konoe back into a restful sleep and calms his frantic beating heart.

Quietly Konoe squeezed Bardo's larger hand.

He can't say it but he will try his best to show how he appreciates the older cat.  
Konoe thought Bardo was fast asleep but the striped-cat drew him even closer and tighten his hold on Konoe. Bardo didn't speak but he did not need to say anything as his action spoke more than words could ever.

Feeling Bardo's warmth seeping through his skin on his back, Konoe closed his eyes and felt completely relaxed and content. His nightmares were placed all the way back of his mind. The only thing that was in Konoe's thoughts and focus was this warmth, and the name of a single and treasure cat.

_Bardo..._

Konoe started to go back to sleep.

His dreams this time weren't filled with darkness and pain, but it was filled with a bright light, and in the distance Konoe believed he could hear a beautiful melody being played. A very familiar and nostalgic melody played through a voice and lute instrument.  
Konoe didn't need to know who was playing. Deep within his heart he already knew.


	2. Chapter 2

2.Cherished

Konoe and Bardo have left a note of absence back at the Inn. They needed to fetch some necessary ingredients and supplies from the merchants. They were running low at the Inn. The sudden influx of customers have caught them a little unprepared.

It was very unusual around this time of year for the Inn to get this busy, and so supplies are getting depleted quicker than they have planned or prepared for.

It wasn't known what had brought this greater arrival of guests and customers. Bardo may whine a bit about extra work, but Konoe isn't complaining as it was bringing good business to their little Inn.

For now, it seems the sudden incursion of guests have been steadily decreasing but there were still plenty of occupied rooms back at the Inn, and Bardo needed to ensure he had enough supplies to feed his guests.

Bardo wanted to be sure he had enough supplies to be able to provide his guest with good meals to fill their stomachs. Bardo prides himself as an owner of his Inn is his cooking. Nothing satisfies him more as the Inn owner than a well fed and satisfied guest leaving his care.

After Bardo was done haggling a bit with the merchant about price. He was quite pleased with his purchase. Since the Void disappeared much of the land in Sisa is able to be reclaimed. With land that was once lost and now reclaimed, the danger of food shortage that once gripped the Ribika was no more.

Food was starting to become abundant and conflict over food was becoming scarce, certain sacrifices are no longer required. The other fortunate thing was that food prices were starting to drop and merchants were selling goods at a lower price compared to years past.

The merchants may not be truly happy but it was a must if they wanted to compete with the increasing number of competition. Now that land is being claimed by more cats willing to enter business to sell goods and cultivated land.

Bardo paid one third less compared to previous years which mean more profit and earnings from his Inn. He wasn't particularly fixated on amassing a great fortune, but he can't deny a certain glee with having more money in his pouch.

Bardo was never one to spend a large amount of money unless it is necessary, and he isn't too extravagant with himself. Though, he wouldn't mind spending extra money for a particular cat.

_Konoe..._

He spotted those familiar white ears tipped with brown amongst the large market crowd. The young cat was glancing at some instruments. Konoe's fur colouring wasn't typically unique but Bardo can always recognize Konoe among a huge crowd. Even separated, Bardo somehow is able to feel a silent connection to the young cat.

He suspected this could be because they are Sanga and Touga, but it could be due to something much deeper and more intimate. He and Konoe are more than just Sanga and Touga, their relationship goes beyond that.

Their bond could only be explained and described as 'love', they love one another.

Bardo took a glance at his right hand. The skin on his right hand was bare and untouched, there wasn't a mark or even a scar to indicate what was once there. There use to be a mark that once constantly haunted Bardo about his mistake and reminded him about his heart's weakness.

It was something he couldn't escape from and Bardo had resigned himself to the fact that he could never escape it until his death. He had thought and hoped to run away and to find a place to die peacefully filled with all his regrets and mistakes. Now he learned that was a mistake itself, to turn away without challenging to change his fate.

He had once thought himself more mature and more experienced since he is an older cat. But Konoe displayed to him more wisdom despite then he could.

It was hard, at the time, to accept what Konoe told him. Konoe had pointed out his greatest flaw. It honestly hit Bardo hard and it hurt, and more than anything it was hard to swallow the truth about himself.

But he finally accepted his faults and has become honest about his weaknesses and is willing to face them. But more than that, he has found a cat that is willing to accept his weaknesses and faults. There is a cat that has accepted all of his flaws and didn't condemn him for his mistakes but rather encouraged him to face it and faced the responsibility for it.

Bardo knew he could never erase the mistakes he had made but he could work to make them better. He is given the chance to.

He was given a second chance. But he was given a lot more, a chance to truly live.

He glanced again at Konoe. The young cat with fur of white tipped with brown. A cat with a bent tail has given him something truly precious to hold. Bardo knew Konoe will never voice his true feelings because the young cat would get too fluster. But Bardo has learned that Konoe spoke more through action than with words.

For the remainder of his life Bardo will cherish every moment given. And he will live it with a truly precious cat standing beside him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

3.Lute

Konoe has always grown up thinking he was a Touga, but he then learnt that he was actually a Sanga. It came as a surprise and it wasn't something he wanted as there were plenty of other cats that wished they could born a Sanga.

Skills of a Touga could be learnt with years of, but the ability of a Sanga is something that is inborn and not taught.

Konoe learnt his father was a Sanga, and a very powerful Sanga that was a candidate for Chief Sanga, a prestigious and highest title a Sanga could earn. And it was for this title that Konoe's father was murdered and what set in motion the disasters that happened in Sisa, such as the appearance of the Sickness and the Void.

Konoe is glad he got to learn a bit about his father and the history he shared with Leaks.

Konoe came to understood that over the years seeing The Poet, appear and reappear. He learnt that it was because his father has always been watching over him, even after death. His father, Shui, has always been watching over him. Even though The Poet will never appear before him again, Konoe felt his father is still watching over him.

Having spotted a merchant stall selling instruments, Konoe saw the instrument he often sees The Poet play. A lute. The colours weren't the same but the shape and craft of the instrument was the exactly the same.

He could picture his father holding the lute in hand and playing his beautiful melodies. Konoe could almost believe he could hear his father's music echoing lightly in the air.

Filled with curiosity, Konoe picked up the instrument and tried to hold and emulate his father's posture as he tried to play. Konoe wasn't sure exactly how to hold a lute, but he thinks he got it right, and he attempts to strum the cords with his fingers or rather his claws.

The strings vibrated and sung as Konoe experimentally plucked at them.

He wasn't sure if he was playing it correctly, but he could pick out the distinct tones of each individual cord and plucked them in a certain sequence. A rough melody could be formed. Konoe never sung but he tried to at least hum in the same range as the strings he plucked.

"Having fun?" Konoe heard a voice say behind him.

Konoe's tail bristled slightly as he was too engrossed in playing the instrument he hadn't realized someone was standing behind him. He was startled by someone suddenly talking to him.

"Got what we need," Konoe said quickly putting the instrument back where he found it, feeling flustered.

Bardo just stared at him with slight curiosity, a single eyebrow raised in interest. He had the look and expression that he wanted to know why Konoe was so interested with the lute.

Konoe suddenly felt embarrassed, though he knew shouldn't be because it wasn't something to be embarrassed about. "It's the same instrument my father played," Konoe confessed somehow feeling self-conscious and couldn't look straight into Bardo's amber eyes.

When Konoe finally glanced at Bardo the older cat was looking at him with a gentle look. A gentle look of understanding and didn't look like he was being judgemental or would attempt to tease him about it.

"I see," Bardo said with a soft smile.

During their quiet moments together, Konoe had told Bardo about The Poet and what he had learnt about the identity of that mysterious cat. It came up when Bardo asked about what happened during that time when they fought against Leaks. He wondered what happened to Konoe and how he managed learn that song his father had given him that helped them defeat Leaks.

It was out of curiosity on Bardo's part but Konoe felt that he had no need to keep it from Bardo. It was something he could share because Bardo has lately been telling Konoe about his own childhood and about his parents.

Bardo's mother is still alive, residing back in Setsuna. Konoe learnt that Bardo's easy and out-going personality was something he inherited from his father, and the sense of humour and teasing nature from his mother. Apparently Bardo's mother enjoys antagonizing her son with letters written with his real name and with pictures of him as a child.

Bardo truly dislikes his real name, and is too embarrassed about having people learn about his real appearance as a child.

Konoe often teased the older cat about it, as sort-of revenge against Bardo when the older cat teases him. But it is all in a friendly jest, and Konoe will never tell anyone else about Bardo's real name because it is something only a select few knew about Bardo and Konoe felt special having this knowledge.

"Want to learn?" Bardo suddenly asked.

"Learn what...?" Konoe wasn't sure what he was referring too.

Bardo pointed at the lute, "I know someone that can teach you how to play it. Do you want to learn?"

Konoe was stunned for a moment. He actually never thought about learning how to play an instrument. He never had the need to learn such a skill. In Karou the only skill he needed to know was how to hunt and to defend his territory.

However Konoe's father played the lute and being a Sanga was something he inherited from his father. And Konoe knew Shui left him his songs and music buried within his heart. Learning to play the lute Konoe thought he could help bring the hidden music out.

"Yes," Konoe said with a definite voice.

 


End file.
